nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hey Arnold!: The Movie
Hey Arnold!: The Movie is an animated feature based off the 1996 television cartoon series of the same name, this film was presented by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies and released into theatres on June 28, 2002, before Powerpuff Girls: The Movie, which was released on July 3, 2002. In this film, Arnold and his younger brother Gerald set out to saving the neighborhood from being converted into a mall by the main villain played by Von Scheck by looking for a document that proves the historicity of their neighborhood (something involving a tomato fight, which might possibly be a send up of the Boston Tea Party), with the help of a few others (Jennifer Jason Leigh and Christopher Lloyd). Also in this film, Helga finally reveals her secret love to Arnold, as had been promised by series creator Craig Bartlett. The film was originally intended for television special as "Arnold Saving The Neighborhood", but was made into a cinema release in hopes of making a quick buck, so to speak, while what had originally been intended as the cinema release (eventually scrapped, see the Hey Arnold! article for details) was being written. The film received negative reviews from critics, and even some Hey Arnold! fans were somewhat disappointed at several things, for example, the relegation of most of the regular kids to bit roles (especially Phoebe), the lack of PS 118, and showing the secret love revelation in the advertising for the film. The box office results suffered as result: It opened at #6 for the weekend, and ended up grossing about $13m overall. The film was originally intended for television special as Arnold Saving The Neighborhood. It should be noted that it was actually made in 2000. Synopsis In the film, Arnold and his younger brother Gerald set out to save their neighborhood from being converted into a shopping mall by the main villain, played by Paul Sorvino (Helga's father Big Bob also has something to do with this) by looking for a document that proves the historicity of their neighborhood (an event resembling the Boston Tea Party called "The Tomato Incident"), with the help of a few others (voiced by Jennifer Jason Leigh and Christopher Lloyd). Also in this film, Helga finally reveals her secret love to Arnold, as had been promised by series creator Craig Bartlett.Nickelodeon-Past Chats Voice actors and their characters Many of the series regulars also voice other bit roles, as seen here: * Spencer Klein - Arnold * Francesca Marie Smith - Helga Pataki, Deep Voice * Jamil Smith - Gerald Johanssen, Rasta Guy * Dan Castellaneta - Grandpa, Nick Vermicelli * Tress MacNeille - Grandma, Mayor Dixie, Red * Paul Sorvino - Alfonse Perrier de von Scheck * Jennifer Jason Leigh - Bridget * Christopher Lloyd - Coroner * Vincent Schiavelli - Mr. Bailey * Maurice LaMarche - Big Bob Pataki, and The Head of Security * Kath Soucie - Miriam Pataki, Mona, Reporter * Christopher P. Walberg - Stinky Peterson * Sam Gifaldi - Sid * Justin Shenkarow - Harold Berman * Blake Ewing - Eugene Horowitz * Olivia Hack - Rhonda * Anndi McAfee - Phoebe * James Keane - Mr. Marty Green (mentioned as councilman, a job he won in "Mr. Green Runs"), Riot Cop * Elizabeth Ashley - Mrs. Vitello * Michael Levin - Ray Doppel * Steve Viksten - Oskar Kokoshka * Dom Irrera - Ernie' A second movie was supposed to be made. It was about Arnold saving his parents. * Baoan Coleman - Mr. Hyunh * Craig Bartlett - Brainy Murray, Grubby, Monkey Man Video game :Main article: Hey Arnold!: The Movie (video game) THQ released the Hey Arnold!: The Movie video game only available for Game Boy Advance. The game consists of 5 worlds, with 4 levels each (each including a boss on the fourth level) and the player can play as Arnold, Gerald, Grandpa, and Grandma. Helga is playable only with a cheat code found on various websites. Trivia * The poster for Hey Arnold! The Movie was based on the one for Nickelodeon's previous theatrical release, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, with the hero up front (Arnold, Jimmy), his friends behind him, and the enemy (Scheck, King Goobot) hovering above, reaching out to them and being larger than their actual size. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/7/76/Jimmy_Neutron_Boy_Genius_film.jpg, http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/1/10/HeyArnold%21.png * In the context of a fight with Nick Vermecilli, Big Bob is splattered with green pickle juice and fights even harder, a reference to The Incredible Hulk. * Several movie references are made, including Men in Black, and Speed. * In the TV show, Big Bob has gray hair, but in this film he has brown hair. * During several scenes when the characters get hit, colored stars can be seen flying on a black background. This is recycled animation from the Hey Arnold! episode "Eugene's Bike". * The background music that plays just after Helga says (a sarcastic) goodbye to Arnold and Gerald as they board the bus together is also heard at the end of the episode "Married". * Arnold watches a teaser trailer for Lyle the Kindly Viking. * This is the first "animated" Nickelodeon film to get a PG rating by the MPAA. * This film was released on June 28, 2002. External links * Official website * Hey Arnold!: The Movie * References Category:Nicktoon films Category:Movies